


Genki says WAN-WAN

by pandajin



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandajin/pseuds/pandajin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genki is a dog. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genki says WAN-WAN

**Author's Note:**

> Rated (M) because of naked Genki. :))
> 
> and do not question the plot and the pacing. it was a sudden idea xDDD

Once upon a time, in a land faraway, there lived a despisingly ugly witch in her equally ugly house inside a dark forest.

 

The witch was a beautiful young maiden once, but time had transformed her into an ugly mess. She had found ways on how to stay youthful using different potions which she made out of the strange plants that grew only inside the forest but as time passed by, she had already used up all the possible sources and even left most of the forest a barren land.

 

She knew that if she didn’t find a remedy to her physical self, she would die because of old age by turning into a pile of brown and crisp leaves, just like her ancestors did when they died.

 

~.~.~

 

The witch held knowledge of a spell that could turn her back into the beautiful young maiden she once was but this spell was no piece of cake. She needs a human being for it and not just any human being...he or she must possess youth and beauty, which the spell would suck and transfer to the witch.

 

The evil old hag had one orphaned helper, and the witch thought that _he_ was all that she needed. She had always known that one day, this boy would be of use to her.

 

The old woman decided to rest first before starting her ‘ceremony’. She slept for a few days.

 

And then the time has come.

 

A day before she turned into a pile of leaves, she gathered everything that she needed for the spell. Thanks to her long sleep, she was able to have energy for this day.

 

An hour before midnight, the witch snuck inside her helper’s room. He was already sleeping. Whilst tying his wrists together, the helper woke up and struggled...but he did not win.

 

So he ended up in a huge pot of bubbly purple liquid.

 

“What are you doing to me?!” he shouted at the old woman who was now sprinkling weird dust over the pot.

 

“I need you to help me once more.” She replied. “By offering me your life, your youth, and your cuteness...I will become young once again...forever!!”

 

“I will not offer you anything anymore!” the helper struggled but he then felt his energybeing drained out and then he watched as the witch turned youthful again.

 

“The spell says you will not die, though.” The now beautiful lady said. “BUT YOU WILL TURN INTO AN UGLY CREATURE...A RAT!!”  
  


“You will turn back into your original form after two years. You will have two months to search for _true love,_ the remedy so that you could keep your human form. But it must not be one-sided.” She paused. “If that happens, I would die... but that will not happen because once you have turned, I will kill you.” She laughed.

 

A huge puff of smoke was formed when the pot dissolved. The helper was nowhere to be found for a second but when the lady looked at the ground, there was a **_dog._**

“What?!” the witch yelled. “Why aren’t you a rat!?”

 

“ARF ARF ARF!!! WAN-WAN WAN-WAN!!!”  the dog barked. ( _translation: “I AM TOO CUTE TO BE A RAT!!”)_

Before the witch could even lean down, the dog had already begun running for its life, slowly disappearing into the distance as it ran outside the forest, towards the city.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

* ** _two years later*_**

****

Zombified, Jinguji Yuta immediately plopped down on his bed once he had gotten home. He didn’t even care for the delicious dinner his mother had prepared for him as he had no appetite considering all the disasters that had happened today.

 

            “Mou~~~ I don’t want to work anymore.” He said to nobody, his soul slowly coming out of his mouth.

           

            Today was hell to him: On his way to work, he got water splashed on by a speeding car because he was walking near a puddle of water. At work, he got continuously nagged on by different senpais and co-juniors alike because of the way he danced...it was not so junior-like they said, and it would really catch the audience’s attention or moreover it could steal the spotlight from who was the center. So in the end, he got kicked out of the performance and only got to perform once in his group. Also, he was scolded for not being very cooperative with his partner, Kishi. And that wasn’t hell just yet because after their performance, he got yelled at once again by the choreographer, saying that he did not dance the steps well enough to be in time with the beat of the song so Jinguji yelled back, saying that it was his own style and all but the choreographer didn’t listen and kept on nagging so Jinguji walked out but on his way home, he got stalked by fans so he had to take the longer route to his house.

 

            After a few more seconds of reminiscing hell, Jinguji felt something on his stomach. “Hehh~” he sighed, taking his dog with both of his hands and then raising it into the air like a toy, which it really looked like in the first place. It was a small white teacup poodle.

 

            “You really know when I feel bad, ne..Chichan?” Jinguji said as he placed the dog on his chest and then it whimpered sadly, as if feeling as well what its owner was feeling. “You are always here. Don’t go away, alright?” the dog snuggled up its nose on Jinguji’s neck as an answer.

 

            Since it was already late at night and he was already tired from today, Jinguji fell asleep as soon as he had finished changing clothes, not even caring to go downstairs to tell his mom goodnight.

 

           

~.~.~.~

 

**_*Jinguji’s P.O.V.*_ **

****

            I had quite a nice long dreamless sleep and it was just all that I needed to start my weekend day-off. I felt the sun rays coming in from my bedroom window burning my eyelids so I finally decided to open my eyes and get up to move the curtain but when I tried to get up, I felt something heavy on my left upper arm.

            Still blinded by the rays, I just tapped on with my right hand and to my surprise, I felt somebody. I turned left and saw a girl sleeping beside me, her head resting near my chest.  WHAT.

            She had fair white skin my classmates in school would surely envy and her hair was short and brown.

            I did not know whether to wake her up or not to wake her up, but I ended up not doing so, probably because of the peace I saw in her sleeping face. I blinked my eyes once when she moved and the blanket covering her moved down a bit, revealing her shoulder. She moved once again and I covered my eyes this time, because something else might be revealed....although a few seconds later I removed my hands from my face, because I am quite a curious boy. Unfortunately, the blanket only revealed her back...or must I say _fortunately(?) ,_ because her back was bare.

 

            _Just what the hell happened last night?_ I do not remember sleeping with anybody.

 

            Hastily, and slowly, I looked under the blanket, careful not to see the girl’s body, and saw that my clothes are still on. Just checking.

 

            I turned to the girl and was surprised to see that she was already awake, and staring at me. Her eyes were beautiful, and they reminded me of something I could not remember what. She moved closer to me and as if it was the most normal thing in the world, nuzzled up on me.

 

            “W—what are you doing?!” I said, sitting up almost immediately. “And who are you?!”

 

            She blinked.

 

            “Eh?” she said.

 

            No.

 

            WAIT. She doesn’t sound like a—

 

            She sat up  and revealed....

 

            .... _his_ body.

 

Good heavens. She is not a girl.

 

“I’m human??” he looked at me with the happiest smile. “I can’t believe it!! Oh god, my body is back!” he said as he looked at both of his hands. And then, as if I did not exist inside the room, he stood up on my bed without thinking twice and that, you know, revealed his whole body.

 

“WHAT THE SHIT?!” I shouted, shocked to see a naked guy standing on my bed. I just woke up and I was already having one heck of a morning.

 

I threw a pillow at his should-be-censored body part. “DUDE WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM???” I then got off my bed, perfectly awake now. I went inside my bathroom and quickly grabbed my bathrobe, and then tossed it to the guy who was now jumping up and down my bed like a real retard, saying happily “I can use two legs again!!”

 

 “Oi!!!” I called, picking up my ignored bathrobe from the bed, pulling the stranger down to step on the carpeted floor, wore the bathrobe over his shoulders, and then tied it at the waist part. For a guy, he is so _white._

 

“Arigatou!!” he hugged me. I don’t think I’ll be as confused as this further in my life.

 

“What?!” I pushed him off me. “Who are you and why are you sleeping beside me??”

 

“You don’t know me?” he tilted his head. And to be honest, the gesture was kind of cute.

 

I gathered my senses. “How am I supposed to know you??”

 

“Hehh~~” he said, and then he opened the drawer beside him.

 

“Oi..” I started, but then he held something up and I squinted my eyes. He was holding an elastic ponytail.

 

He combed a part of his hair on the top of his head using one hand and then he started to ponytail it. “Do you remember me now?”

 

“What difference does that make!?” I asked, really confused. “I wake up with you beside me, you are naked, you jump up and down my bed, and now you know where my dog’s ponytails are?? How the he—”I stopped myself, realizing something.

 

“That’s right.” He nodded as if knowing the crazy thought inside my mind. “I am your dog.”

 

I felt my eyebrows cross in the middle of my forehead. “That’s impossible. You’re crazy.”

“You don’t believe your Chichan??” he pouted.

 

“Why do you know his name??”

 

“because I am him! Look...” he answered, and then he took off the robe halfway his body.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING”

 

He turned around. “Look.” And I did.

 

A scar very similar to Chichan’s was on this guy’s lower back. “Eh?” I blinked at the impossibility of things.

 

“Do you believe me now?” he asked, batting his eyes unconsciously, or so I think. Cute. Just like my dog.

 

“I can’t believe it. Oh god.” I said, sitting on my bed and staring at the floor. I think this is more zombifying than what happened yesterday.

 

He squatted in front of me to face me. “Just in case you are still in doubt..”

  
  
“I AM IN DOUBT” I am still denying things in my brain.

 

He sat down on the floor and then crossed his legs, parting the bathrobe, and I could see something so I threw him a pillow which he (thankfully) placed at the right area. “Just in case you still don’t believe me: almost two years ago, you found an injured teacup poodle on your way home. It had a wound on its back because it got caught between branches and it wounded him when he escaped. At first, your mother was against you keeping the dog but you insisted so she finally agreed.”

 

“Why were you a dog?” I could not believe I was finally giving up to this fantasy stuff.

 

“I turned into one when a witch sucked my youth and transformed back to a young lady.” He frowned.

 

“How did you turn back to being a human??”  


  
“She said,” he replied, referring to the witch. “...that after two years, I would turn back to being a human and in order to keep my human form, I must find true love. If not, in two months I would turn back to being a dog.”

 

I was just about to ask him something else when he pounced on me. Literally pounced on me. “ARIGATOU, for taking care of me!!”

 

“WHAT THE—” I was taken by surprise.  He started to nuzzle my neck again.“Get off me!!” I tried pushing him but he just won’t get off.

 

He pouted.

 

_Please stop being cute._

“But I used to do this to you always.” He nuzzled once again.

 

I made a serious face. “CHICHAN, BEHAVE.” And with that, he immediately got off me and stood up straight beside my bed like a real obedient dog. I could not help laughing.

 

“SIT.” I commanded. He sat on my bed, and he seemed to look really enthusiastic so I told a command again: “ROLL.” And he did roll on my bed without second thoughts.

 

Now feeling a bit weird about a human being rolling non-stop on my bed because I told him to, I commanded him to “STOP.”

 

Once I had ordered him to stop, he did immediately stop and once again, he went near me and started to rub his face on my chest.

 

“STOP THAT!! It’s weird!!” I pushed him slightly.

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it!!” he said before pouncing on me again.

 

“Yuta, why are you so noisy in the morning?!” my mother suddenly barged inside my room and saw a scene that is probably the least that she had expected: a human Chichan kissing my cheek, that is.

 

“Mom, it’s not what you think...” I said. And as if my mother wasn’t there, Chichan licked my cheek.

 

“Your father will be very shocked.” My mother stared at us with an open mouth.

 

“N-no no no! Mom, you don’t understand,” I stood up, and my dog did as well. “This is Chichan!”

 

~.~.~.~

 

After an endless explaining of magic and fantasy and more unbelievable things, my mother finally gave up and believed that the boy inside my room was indeed my dog. Of course, my mother wouldn’t believe that he was a dog if Chichan didn’t say a number of things that only he and my mom knew, which includes that my mother actually had a collection of a ton of idol magazines(with me inside them) which she kept in the darkest corners of her cabinet.

 

“You will have to explain too to your dad when he comes home from overseas.” Mom sighed, staring at Genki.

 

Yes. _Genki._ He told us that his real name is Iwahashi Genki, and that he was actually really happy the time that I named him “Chi” because “IwaCHI” used to be his nickname. And I am quite glad too, to call him a name that suited a human being, because it was really weird calling him “Chichan” when he is not a dog.

 

My mother had agreed on still keeping Genki, since he told us that he was already orphaned and that he had no other relatives or friends to go back to. The only problem is that we have no extra room in our house so Genki would still stay inside my room...which he seemed really happy about, hugging my mother the moment she told us about it.

 

“You really like Yuta, don’t you?” mom patted Genki’s head.

 

He nodded quite exaggeratedly “I love him!”

 

“HA??” I raised an eyebrow at his word choice.

 

“I love you!” Genki pounced on me for the nth time today

 

~.~.~.~

 

Even if it’s a Saturday, my mother still had work so she left me and my now human dog, Genki, alone in the house.

 

“You.” I poked Genki’s back. “You should take a bath.”

 

“Ehhh?? But you gave me a bath just two days ago!” he protested.

 

“You’re human now.” I then sniffed him. “But you still kind of smell like a dog.”

 

~.~.~

 

“AHHHHHHHHH!!” I heard Genki scream inside my bathroom which made me leave the TV show I was watching in the living room, running.

 

“What is it?!” I went inside the bathroom quickly without even hesitating because of what I might see (again). When I was finally inside, I saw Genki at the corner of the shower area, seemingly avoiding the water coming out of the shower. “Eh?”

 

“IT’S COLD!!” He yelled. “PLEASE MAKE IT STOP”

 

“Baka! You did not turn the heater on!!” I then reached up to turn the heater on, and then adjusted the shower knob to lessen the water coming out from it.

 

“So you still turn that on for the warm water~” Genki nodded knowingly after watching what I just did.

 

“You didn’t know? Pft.”

 

“Well I used to be a dog...”

 

“Well you were human before you were a dog. Didn’t you know how to use showers back then??”

 

“There are no showers in the forest and you kn—AHHHHH!!” he screamed once again. “HOT HOT HOT HOTTTT”

 

“You can’t be left alone, can you?” I sighed, adjusting the heater.

 

“I can’t.” he shook his head. “So you will have to shower me just like you used to....please??”

 

“WHAT?? NO!” I can’t believe he just said that. “You’re human now and you’re a guy!!”

 

His eyebrows met at the middle of his forehead when he pouted. “Are you saying that you would, if I am a girl??”

 

“EH? Shower by yourself!” I quickly went outside the bathroom to avoid any further pleading from my dog because I might end up showering him. Then when he was done taking a bath, I gave him my unused clothes and thankfully, they fit quite well.

 

After that, we headed out to the mall so that I could buy him some clothes. I only wore my sunglasses as a disguise so there were quite a lot of people who noticed me but thankfully they did not bother me and Genki with our shopping.

 

Genki seemed to be really in awe when we went to the arcade because it was his first time in a gaming zone, even as a human being. We stayed there for almost two hours, spending time mainly by playing games that used guns. When we finally got tired, we decided to go home.

 

While we were on our way back to my ( _our_ ) house, I noticed that Genki had not been by my side for a few seconds. I turned around and saw that he indeed stopped walking.

 

“Oi~” I called but he seemed to ignore me.

 

“Grrrrr~” he made a sound which supposed to sound like a dog and his facial expression matched it. He was looking up at the wall where a black-striped gray cat was looking down on him, hissing angrily.

 

I was afraid that the cat might jump on my Chichan anytime soon so I quickly went and grabbed Genki by his arm and then dragged him walking back home.

 

~.~.~

 

After dinner, which seemed to be a bit odd because my dog was sitting with us on the table, I decided to go back to my room to sleep early because I’ve had quite a day already. Genki tailed me and went inside too.

 

“So...”he started to speak once we’ve already prepared for bed. “Um, Jin-chan...could you please introduce Rika-chan to me?”

 

“Why?” I asked and then suddenly remembered Genki’s two-month time to find _true love,_ or else he’ll turn back to being a dog. “Oh.”

 

“Are you upset?” he asked, I forgot that he knows how I feel even when I do not speak about it.

 

“Pft. No.” I lied. “Let’s just sleep for now, okay?” I said and then I pointed on the futon on the floor. “You sleep there.”

 

~.~.~.~

 

 For some reason, I woke up at 2am.

 

I looked to my side and then saw Genki sitting on the futon on the floor. I turned on the light on the lampshade beside my bed. He looked at me.

 

“Why are you sitting?” I asked. “Did you even sleep just yet??”

 

“No.” He replied and then he slouched. “I can’t sleep...”

 

“Why? Do you need more pillows?”

 

“No.” He sighed and then stared at me intently. “I can’t sleep when I’m not beside you.”

 

I scoffed and then turned the light off. “Bear with it.”

 

Only a few seconds had passed when I looked at him again and he was still sitting. “Oi...I command you to sleep~!”

 

“I can’t....” he said, quite helplessly.

 

 

“Tsk...mou~~” I scratched the back of my head before opening on my blanket, inviting him. “Come here.”

 

**_*end of P.O.V.*_ **

 

~.~.~

 

The next day, Jinguji sent a text message to Rika, the girl who used to frequent his house a year ago because they were partners in a project in school, asking her to come over. The girl was nice, the nicest in his class in fact and she was quite cute too, no wonder Genki asked him to introduce him to her.

 

“Okay now...” Jinguji told Genki before opening the door for Rika. “You must not hug or pounce on me.”

 

Genki frowned. “Why?”

 

“You do not want Rika-chan to mistake our master-and-pet relationship as _BL._ ” The ‘master’ told his ‘pet’, and it obediently nodded.

 

For the rest of the day after the introductions were made, Genki spent little time with Jinguji because he was very enthusiastic talking with Rika there in the Jingujis’ living room while the Jinguji himself was left in the kitchen making tea and heating up cookies. He was not against it though, because he thought it nice helping his dog to stay human forever.

 

The sun had set and Rika must already go home.

 

Jinguji stood by the door while Genki accompanied her to the gate. “Let’s meet again, is that okay?” The girl smiled and then nodded.

 

Once Rika was gone, Genki turned to Jin, smiling, and Jin gave him a thumb up.

 

~.~.~

 

A month later, Genki started to hang out with Rika in the mall and in different parks, but of course Jinguji was there so that it wouldn’t look like as if he was selling out his classmate to this boy he had introduced to her only a month ago.

 

Since a few weeks ago, Genki started to not sleep beside Jinguji and just slept on the futon on the floor with two pillows. Also, he was able to shower by himself, which is quite a big improvement.

 

 _He’s being more human now_. Jinguji thought.

 

The nuzzling and snuggling and pouncing were also lessened.

 

Another month passed.

 

~.~.~

 

“Ne...” Jinguji said after Genki hung up the phone. He was talking with Rika.

 

“Mmm?” Genki looked at Jin.

 

“You know, tomorrow is—”

 

“The last day which marks my two months.” Genki continued what Jinguji was about to say. “I know.” He sighed.

 

Jinguji then noticed that Genki’s hands were trembling. He pulled him and made him sit on the bed with him.

 

“You should already confess to her tomorrow, right?” Jinguji asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

The ‘master’ chuckled. “You’re obviously nervous.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Come on now, CHICHAN.” Jinguji said, not being able to see his dog sad like this. “Cheer up! I know you won’t get rejected.” He pinched Genki’s cheeks. “Nobody would reject a cutie.”

 

As if not Jinguji’s words were not enough encouragement, Genki just sighed.

 

~.~.~

 

**_*the next day*_ **

****

Rika stared at Genki in the park, her mouth open.

 

“T-that’s how I feel.” Genki finished his confession.

 

Jinguji was hiding behind a tree near the two. Seeing how Genki and Rika’s relationship as friends in the past months, Jinguji thought that the girl had already fallen for his pet. He absolutely had no doubt about it.

 

But then...

 

“I-I’m sorry, Genki-kun.” The most feared words came out from Rika’s lips.

 

She bowed and lifted her head once again. Jinguji watched at how Genki just stared at the girl with a sad expression.

 

Rika spoke again. “You definitely are a really kind and nice guy, Genki-kun, but there’s somebody else that I like. We’re already going out for a few days now.” She bowed again. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Genki heaved out a sigh and then patted the girl’s head before she had stood up straight again. “It’s okay.” He said. And then, before he turned around and walked away he spoke again: “I wish you happiness with that guy.”

 

~.~.~

 

“Well that was a real waste of two months as a human.” Genki weakly chuckled at his own misery later that night.

 

“I should have known that there was another guy.” Jinguji said. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize.” Genki faced him. “I’ve had enough apologies for today. And it’s not even your fault.” He then beamed a smile at Jinguji. “So tonight I’ll sleep beside you for the last time as a human!”

 

“Tss~ Don’t pretend that you’re enthusiastic about it.” Jinguji told him when Genki had already climbed on the bed and made himself comfortable under Jinguji’s blanket. After that, Genki nuzzled up his nose on Jinguji’s neck.

 

“Don’t do that~” Jinguji smiled.

 

“I’ll miss you saying that to me, because you’ll surely stop saying that when I become a dog again.”

 

“Oyasumi Iwachi.”

 

“Oyasumi Yuta.”

 

And with that, both of them drifted to sleep.

 

~.~.~

 

 

**_*Jinguji’s P.O.V.*_ **

****

 I woke up earlier than I usually do.

 

When I sat up on my bed, I felt like going back to sleep again; not because I was still sleepy, but because I did not want to face reality.

 

I looked to my side and Genki wasn’t there anymore. I looked under my blanket, but there was no sign of him.

 

“Genki?” I called, no answer. No bark either.

 

“CHICHAN?” I called louder this time, and when there was still no answer, I immediately got up from my bed, quite scared that ‘what if he was gone for good?’.

 

I looked everywhere in my room: I checked again my blanket, turned it upside down and then flipped it again a million times. I looked under my bed. I checked my futon on the floor. I even looked inside my drawers...but he wasn’t there.

 

“OI, YOU DOG, WHERE ARE YOU??” I yelled, sitting on my bed again, placing a hand on my forehead which then shortly went to cover my eyes because I was already crying.

 

“DON’T CALL ME A DOG, I’M STILL HUMAN, YOU IDIOT.”

 

I immediately stood up and turned to the direction of the voice, and saw Genki, still human, wearing a towel over his shoulder. I ran towards him and hugged him.

 

“Why are you still—”

 

“Human?” he said. “I don’t know. I might change sooner or later so I thought I might as well take my last bath as a human.” He chuckled.

 

 I took his arm and dragged him.

 

“What are you doing??” he frowned.

 

“We’re going to Rika-chan!” I said, stopping near the door to face him. “What if she feels the same way about you and she just didn’t say it because she felt it wrong to accept a confession because she had already accepted a first one? What if she just accepted the first confession because she thought that you don’t like her? What if—”

 

 

“Let’s not do that.” He cut my sentence off.

 

“EH? Why??” I asked, confused. “Don’t you want to stay human??”

 

“I want to of course.”

 

“Then why?!” I was tearing up again. “I like you better as  a human, you know? Please stay like that..”

 

“It wouldn’t work even if she liked me.” Genki told me. I stared at him.

 

“What? I thought you need true love to stay human?”

 

“I do.” He replied. “But it would only be one-sided if she really did like me. Because I haven’t fallen for her in the first place.”

 

I blinked. “What?”

 

And then I had a sudden realization.

 

I smiled.

 

“What are you grinning about?” Genki tilted his head. He pouted when I still did not answer.

 

I hugged him. He must have been surprised, because he took a step back when I did.

 

“You love me, don’t you?” I grinned at him. He stared at me, shocked.

 

“You’ve gone crazy...what are you sayin—”

 

“Dooon’t deny it, Chichan.” I said before leaning over to brush my lips on his. When I pulled back, I saw him staring at me wide-eyed.

 

“How did you know?”

 

I smiled at his words. “I realized it just now.” I pecked his lips again.

 

“Since when did you start liking me?” he asked, now smiling as well.

 

“Since two years ago, when you were still a dog, maybe?” I answered and we both chuckled.

 

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**_....._ **

**_Yasui then tapped Shori’s shoulder and gave him thumbs up, saying that the ultimate JinguIwa’s shipper’s(Shori’s) fanfiction is yet again a good one._ **

****

**_All that happening while Jinguji and Genki stared awkwardly at each other, not knowing how to react to a story where they kiss and cuddle._ **

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                              


End file.
